


Final Boss

by GreenOak



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i may continue this later, this is just a funny thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOak/pseuds/GreenOak
Summary: Green is as extra as you would think he would be at a coffee shop. Red cries.





	1. Final Boss

Green was famous. Not for anything special, he didn’t save the world, he wasn’t related to a celebrity, he didn’t have a lot of money. No, he was famous for something entirely different. 

The coffee shop didn’t hire new people often, mostly because no one wanted to leave their position. But recently a new customer began to frequent the shop. Green.  
He would walk into the shop, his stance emanating raw power; and his tastes, impossible to predict. The shop workers called him the final boss, he made one person quit on the spot. 

The “help wanted” sign hung in the window was there for only a week, as a position in this shop was very sought after. The new guy, Red, had no idea what he had gotten himself into. 

It soon came time for Green to visit the shop again; Red was working the front. Green’s serious demeanor could be seen simply by the way he walked as he approached the counter. He did not slouch one bit, and walked straight. The air felt heavy and the background noise disappeared behind the aura that this man brought to the shop. 

“Welcome! How are you doing today?” Red smiled politely at the taller man. Green smiled back.

“Fine thank you.” He said.

“What can we get for you?” Red continued the conversation he had with every single customer. Little did he know, this would be the most intense battle he has ever had. 

Green opened his mouth, taking a breath. 

“I’ll have a medium vanilla bean crème frappuccino.” He paused only for a split second. “With heavy cream, in a large cup, half with soy, no ice, no water, honey, extra caramel drizzle, matcha, with room…” 

Red could tell this was going to go on for a while, he wrote down the order as it came pouring out of Green’s mouth. 

“34 degrees, with foam, add a banana and strawberries, double protein powder...”

It was hard to keep up, yet he kept going. Red could feel himself sweating from the effort. 

“Raw sugar, no whip, no sweet cream, add agave, blueberry topping, a third coconut milk, one eighth almond milk.” He sighed. 

Was he done? Red asked himself. There was a pause in which everything was silent. The pause felt almost a little too long. Red finally broke the silence.

“Uh,” His voice came out shaky, “Will that be all?” He hoped that was all. He wasn’t sure his heart could take much more. 

“Yes that’s all.” Green replied. Red put everything into the machine to calculate the price, which was way more than he would ever pay for any drink. Then he took Green’s money and went to the back of the shop. 

He cried.


	2. Final Boss Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green comes back, and somehow manages to make Red cry again, despite not being as extra as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry Red has to suffer so much, also Gold's in this for no reason other than to be Gold

Ever since his experience with the final boss, Red was anxious all the time at work. His coworker, Gold, said it was a miracle he didn’t quit right then and there. But that experience left Red with anxiety, and questions. 

Who was this “Green” who could confidently walk into a coffee shop and order a monstrosity as wild as what he ordered, and why does he do it? 

Red’s days at work were spent thinking about Green. He would often get distracted from his job from how much he thought about him. 

Then it happened. 

He came back. 

Red’s face drained of color when he realized the final boss had returned. His coworker was off on his break, he was the only one who could take the order right now. Red braced himself for the worst. With a deep breath, he greeted Green. 

“Welcome! How is your doing today?” He realized immediately he had fucked that up. “S-sorry, I meant-” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Green interrupted. 

“What can I get for you?” Red asked, still embarrassed, and very nervous for what was to come. Green opened his mouth, and took in a breath. 

“Coffee. Black.” He said. Then stopped. Red waited, and waited. Was that it? There wasn’t more? He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Was he really going to order just coffee after having ordered something as impossible as- 

“Are you okay?” Green asked, interrupting Red’s thoughts. He realized he had been quiet for a long time. 

“Ah-! Ye-yeah! I apologize!” He quickly started punching in his order to the register. Then he told Green the price, and took his money.

After Green got his coffee, he left. And that was that. 

Red slumped to the ground. That was exhausting. And yet, Red wondered why Green didn’t order his final boss special. Was he trying to give him a break? Did he notice him crying the last time? Red hoped not. 

Gold came back from his break, surprised to see Red slumped on the ground. 

“Uhh… Buddy you alright there?” Gold asked, then he put together what happened. “Oh shit! Did the final boss get you again?!” 

Red nodded, not sure what else to say. Gold told him to take the rest of the day off, the manager would understand what happened. 

Red got home, and cried, again.


End file.
